


Bend the Rules

by Tomlinsonaddiction



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christian!Harry, Coronavirus, Enemies to Lovers, Harry Styles - Freeform, Liam Payne - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Niall Horan - Freeform, Oneshot, Pandemics, Songwriter!Niall, Zayn Malik - Freeform, lawyer!Zayn, lawyer!louis, nurse!liam, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:00:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24266266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomlinsonaddiction/pseuds/Tomlinsonaddiction
Summary: Somewhere in Northern Italy, 2020Louis Tomlinson is so terribly exhausted, trying to sort and reschedule his appointments, which he probably won't even get to due to the fucking circumstances.  It's currently six o'clock in the morning, and Louis has not gotten any chance for a shut eye.  Yet, here he is, at fucking walmart.Breathing a sigh of relief, he sees one last package of toilet paper sitting lonely on the fifth shelf.  Little does he know, another person saw the exact same thing and they both end up reaching for the rare toilet paper.  Sadly, Louis was not able to get his hands on it before the stranger did.  And it was not because he was short.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan & Zayn Malik
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Bend the Rules

**Author's Note:**

> A love story, or something good, to come out of this new normal we are currently all adjusting to.
> 
> Yours always,  
> Sarah

This is here so you can subscribe to it, please encourage me to write this.

Also, this is inspired, not only by Covid-19, but as well as Bend the Rules by Niall Horan.


End file.
